


"When The Rain Comes"

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Sam Carter POV, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "classic team," off world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"When The Rain Comes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/gifts).



Sam couldn't help herself smiling when the colonel, once again, for the nth time, started complaining about the rain and the trees when they stepped through to PRS-217. Oh, she understood the concern about trees -- when the gate was in a forest, it cut down the lines of sight and made the danger of ambush significantly higher.

That much she got.

But the rain. She shook her head, still smiling.

"What?" the colonel demanded.

"You always gripe about the rain, sir," Sam said, not even trying to hide her smile. "It's something I've learned to count on."

"I too," Teal'c said.

"I do not," O'Neill said.

"Um," Daniel offered.

"It's okay, sir," Sam said. "I've learned to find it reassuring. Comforting, even."

O'Neill included her in his frowny perimeter sweep, sharp brown eyes fixed on what horizon there was.

"It's not ALWAYS raining," he pointed out.

"No, you're right," she said, thoughtfully. "But I like the rain," she added, falling in behind Daniel to cover their six.

"What?" O'Neill squawked from behind Teal'c up front.

Daniel glanced back at her, his boonie askew, not even bothering to hid his grin.

"California Girl, remember?"

"Hmph."

"It's a rare and soothing thing, rain like this. Reminds me of afternoons at home."

"Reminds me of the rain hitting the library windows in New York when I was seven."

"Reminds me of days when I was stuck inside and there was no baseball. Okay, you're all depressing me now."

"There is nothing depressing about rain," Teal'c added.

Sam smiled. Three against one. Which the colonel never seemed to mind -- unlike any CO she'd previously had, ever. Team bickering, rain, trees, a quiet late-afternoon kind of day… she had a good feeling about this mission already.


End file.
